


Un bouquet de bruyère

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Infidelity, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Romance, Threats of Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Cela fait cinq ans que Tristan et Augusta Londubat sont mariés. Cinq ans qu’ils vivent ensemble une vie paisible, mais dénuée d’amour. Cela fait aussi cinq ans que Tristan n’a pas revu son meilleur ami, Iain. Quand ce dernier décide de revenir en Grande-Bretagne après un séjour de plusieurs années en Australie, Tristan lui propose, sans la moindre hésitation de l’héberger. Mise devant le fait accompli, Augusta accueille le nouveau venu avec une froide politesse. Elle ne laissera pas son époux l’humilier sous son propre toit. Jamais !
Relationships: Augusta Longbottom/Mr Longbottom Sr, Augusta Longbottom/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Après des mois d'attente, je reviens enfin avec la suite de mon OS "Désillusion" mettant en scène Augusta Londubat. L'histoire est entièrement écrite, par conséquent, les mises à jour auront lieu tous les mercredis.
> 
> Je tenais à remercier LookCatMe pour son aide dans la correction de ce texte.
> 
> J'espère que cette petite fanfic vous plaira !
> 
> À bientôt !  
> Samantha :)

Il était arrivé un jour d’automne, un mardi. Toute la journée, la pluie n’avait cessé de tomber, et Augusta avait préféré rester à l’intérieur et profiter de la chaleur de la cheminée enroulée dans son plaid aux couleurs de Serdaigle. La jeune femme avait préparé son arrivée avec minutie après avoir demandé des renseignements à son sujet à son époux.   
  
Tristan Londubat avait rencontré Iain McGowan, né-Moldu écossais, lors de sa première année d’étude à l’école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Les deux jeunes garçons avaient tous les deux été répartis à Gryffondor, la maison des braves et des hardis et s’étaient donc retrouvés à la même table, autour d’un gigot d’agneau qu’ils avaient dévoré avec délice.   
  
Les années avaient passé rendant les amis inséparables. Puis, lorsque leurs études avaient pris fin en juin mille neuf cent quarante-quatre, Tristan avait consenti au choix paternel d’épouser la fille cadette des Rosier. Augusta avait le même âge que lui et les deux jeunes gens s’appréciaient assez pour que l’union leur paraisse prometteuse. Iain avait été présent lors du mariage, mais n’avait pu tenir sa place de témoin. Mrs et Mr Rosier pouvaient tolérer bien des choses mais certainement pas que l’un des témoins du mariage de leur fille soit né-Moldu. À peine moins d’un mois plus tard, Iain avait quitté le pays, préférant le bush australien aux salons de thé anglais. L’Australie avait été peuplée par les né-Moldus et chacun se moquait du statut du sang de son voisin là-bas.   
  
Cinq ans et demi plus tard, Iain était de retour en Grande-Bretagne. Après avoir rendu visite à sa famille dans leur petite ferme, Tristan avait proposé à son ami de venir s’installer chez lui, le temps de sa visite. Cette proposition avait bien entendu été faite sans en avoir discuté avec son épouse, ce qui avait entraîné une des plus grosses disputes du couple. Comment osait-il héberger son amant dans leur maison ? Dans sa maison ! Car Augusta en était certaine, Tristan n’éprouvait pas uniquement de l’amitié pour le né-Moldu ! Son regard s’adoucissait et un sourire affectueux se dessinait sur ses lèvres à chaque fois qu’il l’évoquait. Augusta avait depuis longtemps enfoui en elle la possibilité d’une relation de couple avec son époux. Malgré ses promesses d’enfant, cela faisait plus d’un an et demi qu’il ne l’avait pas touchée, rejetant la moindre approche qu’elle pouvait tenter. Excédée, la jeune femme avait fini par lui demander s’il souhaitait faire chambre à part, mais Tristan avait rejeté l’idée. Que dirait son père s’il s’en rendait compte ? Augusta n’avait pas insisté et faisait bien attention depuis à rester de son côté du lit.  
  
La cloche annonçant l’arrivée d’Iain retentit peu avant dix-huit heures. Tristan n’était toujours pas rentré du travail. Le métier d’auror ne permettait pas d’avoir des horaires réguliers. Au début, la solitude avait pesé à Augusta, mais elle s’y était vite habituée et avait fini par se trouver des activités. Elle rendait visite à sa belle-sœur une à deux fois par semaine et profitait de ces moments paisibles pour lire, tricoter ou se promener dans la campagne environnante.  
  
Cet après-midi-là, la jeune femme était justement plongée dans la lecture du dernier roman de Gudule Virgule. Elle sursauta en entendant les deux coups de heurtoir et posa son livre sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil avant de se diriger vers l’entrée du petit cottage.   
  
— Bonsoir ! lança l’homme lorsqu’elle eut ouvert la porte.  
  
Malgré elle, la jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de le fixer. Elle ne se rappelait pas l’avoir trouvé aussi séduisant la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu. Pourtant, elle était certaine qu’avec ses boucles auburn et son doux sourire, Iain avait dû faire chavirer le cœur de plus d’une Australienne.   
  
Après de trop longues secondes, l’ancienne Serdaigle se reprit. Elle était mariée et ne pouvait observer avec autant d’insistance un autre homme. Cela était complètement indécent, et le statut incertain de Iain auprès de son époux n’arrangeait en rien la situation.  
  
— Bonsoir ! Entrez, je vous en prie, répliqua-t-elle, formelle. Puis-je vous débarrasser de votre manteau ? demanda-t-elle poliment quand il fut entré.  
— Euh… Oui, merci, répondit-il en souriant.  
  
Augusta tendit les bras afin de récupérer le vêtement et l’accrocha au porte-manteau à quelques mètres de là.  
  
— Le temps n’est vraiment pas fameux, déclara finalement Iain.  
  
Sa voix était grave et son accent à couper au couteau lui donnait un charme certain. Augusta secoua la tête imperceptiblement. Elle ne pouvait pas penser cela de l’amant de son mari. Cela était conte-nature !  
  
— En effet, répondit-elle ne sachant que dire d’autre. Laissez-moi vous montrer votre chambre ! déclara-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.  
  
Iain s’essuya avec insistance les pieds sur le tapis de l’entrée et la suivit à l’étage. La chambre d’amis se trouvait face à la deuxième salle de bains de la maison et à côté de la bibliothèque.  
  
— Je… Je vous laisse vous installer, dit-elle, un sourire crispé étirant ses lèvres. Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? Thé, café, jus de citrouille, lista-t-elle.  
— Euh… Je prendrai un café, merci.  
— Très bien. Je vous laisse vous installer, votre tasse vous attendra dans le salon au rez-de-chaussée, déclara Augusta poliment.   
  
La jeune femme perdit son sourire au moment où elle quitta la pièce et descendit les escaliers d’un pas mesuré en se dirigeant vers la cuisine afin de préparer des boissons chaudes et servir les biscuits qu’elle avait fait le matin même. Elle les servit dans le salon et dut aller tenir compagnie à Iain alors qu’il buvait son café. L’ancien Gryffondor essaya tant bien que mal de faire la conversation, mais, si elle ne fut pas impolie, Augusta se contenta de lui répondre le strict nécessaire et pas un mot de plus.  
  
Ce soir-là, son époux rentra plus tôt qu’à son habitude. Augusta pinça les lèvres mais ne fit pas la moindre remarque ou pique alors qu’ils dînaient. En l’honneur de leur invité, l’ancienne Serdaigle avait cuisiné de la panse de brebis farcie, un plat typiquement écossais, le préféré de Iain, selon Tristan. La jeune femme n’avait pu s’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie lorsqu’il le lui avait dit. Ils étaient mariés depuis près de six ans et Tristan était toujours incapable de se souvenir de son allergie aux fruits de mer, mais il se rappelait le plat préféré d’un homme qu’il n’avait plus vu depuis autant de temps.   
  
— Je vais me coucher, déclara-t-elle peu de temps après le dîner.   
  
La vaisselle avait été lavée et rangée, la table débarrassée et Augusta venait de leur apporter le thé dans le salon où ils s’étaient installés.   
  
— Êtes-vous certaine ? Ne souhaitez-vous pas entendre les anecdotes de Poudlard de Tristan ? plaisanta Iain.   
  
L’ancienne Serdaigle lui offrit un petit sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace avant de répondre qu’elle était épuisée mais qu’elle serait ravie d’en prendre connaissance le lendemain. Le cœur battant et plein de colère, Augusta quitta la pièce après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.   
  
Elle n’arrivait pas à y croire. La désinvolture qu’affichait Iain était aussi agaçante qu’humiliante. Ne se rendait-il donc pas compte du mal qu’il lui faisait ? Sans attendre, Augusta alla faire sa toilette et enfila une magnifique chemise de nuit bleu foncé ainsi que le déshabillé allant avec. Elle attrapa le livre qu’elle avait commencé plus tôt dans la journée et s’installa dans son lit. La jeune femme tenta tant bien que mal de se plonger dans l’histoire sans y parvenir. Les lignes et les mots se brouillaient devant ses yeux sans faire le moindre sens. Excédée, Augusta reposa violemment le livre sur sa table de chevet et éteignit les bougies du plafonnier d’un coup de baguette avant de se coucher sous les couvertures.   
  
La jeune femme n’arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Dès qu’elle fermait les paupières, des images de Tristan et Iain en train de s’embrasser dans le salon l’assaillaient. Bien qu’elle ait fini par faire le deuil de son couple, elle ne pouvait empêcher le dégoût et la colère de monter en elle. Finalement, après deux ou trois heures à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit délicatement et son époux pénétra à l’intérieur de la pièce. Ne souhaitant pas lui montrer son trouble, Augusta ferma les yeux et fit mine de dormir.   
  
Le parquet grinça sous les pas de Tristan avant que les couvertures ne bougent et qu’il ne se glisse dans le lit.   
  
— Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Augusta, lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes.   
  
La jeune femme se retint de pousser un soupir tout en se maudissant d’être aussi mauvaise comédienne. Les paupières toujours closes, l’ancienne Serdaigle décida de continuer à faire semblant de dormir.  
  
— Très bien, souffla-t-il tout en commençant à se dévêtir.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Augusta sentit le matelas s’affaisser sous le poids de son époux.   
  
— Ai-je fait quelque chose pour te déplaire ? finit-il par demander.  
  
Augusta se pinça les lèvres, revoyant derrière ses yeux clos le sourire qui avait illuminé le visage de son mari lorsqu’il avait vu Iain. Constatant qu’elle ne répondait pas, Tristan poussa un soupir.  
  
— Comptes-tu me faire la tête encore longtemps ?  
  
Excédée qu’il insiste ainsi alors qu’il l’avait une fois de plus humiliée, Augusta se retourna dans le lit afin de se trouver sur le dos.  
  
— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut t’ennuyer maintenant que ton amant se trouve sous notre toit.  
— Ah ! C’est donc cela, souffla-t-il à la fois las et amusé.  
— Je ne te permets pas, s’irrita-t-elle, piquée.  
  
À la lueur de la bougie, Augusta pouvait voir le sourire amusé et moqueur qu’arborait Tristan. Irritée, la jeune femme ressentait une folle envie de lui lancer un maléfice.  
  
— Et enlève-moi ce sourire de ton visage ! À moins que tu ne souhaites finir avec des furoncles !  
— Augusta… Augusta… ma chère et tendre épouse… commença-t-il.  
— Non ! le coupa-t-elle sèchement.  
— Non ?  
— Non, je ne te permets pas de m’appeler ainsi alors qu’une fois encore tu me manques de respect. Dois-je te rappeler que tu m’avais promis de ne plus recevoir tes amants chez nous ?  
— Non et…   
— Et pourtant, il est là. Tu n’as…  
— Augusta ! intervint Tristan, tentant de se faire entendre à travers la diatribe de son époux.  
— … de moi et de ma…  
— _Silencio_ ! s’écria Tristan.   
  
Il avait osé ! La jeune femme sentait la colère monter en elle tandis que son époux expliquait que Iain n’était pas son amant et qu’il ne connaissait pas sa particularité. Augusta le fixait d’un regard mauvais, incapable de s’exprimer.  
  
— Je te le promets, insista-t-il. Vraiment !  
  
L’ancienne Serdaigle se contenta de continuer à le fixer sans ciller et désigna sa gorge d’une main.  
  
— Oui, bien sûr ! _Finite Incantatem_ , dit-il, lui permettant de retrouver sa voix. Je suis désolé mais…  
  
Avant qu’il n’ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Augusta avait récupéré sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et lui avait jeté le maléfice de Chauve-Furie. Tristan poussa un cri paniqué et tomba du lit dans un grand vacarme.  
  
— Ne refais jamais cela ! cracha-t-elle, furieuse.  
  
Tristan se releva hagard. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et quelques coupures étaient apparues sur son visage. L’homme porta sa main à ses joues et grimaça en touchant l’une des blessures. Son épouse ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi.  
  
— Bonne nuit Tristan, finit-elle par dire, ne souhaitant pas céder au sentimentalisme.  
  
Sans attendre, l’ancienne Serdaigle se réinstalla correctement sous les couvertures. À côté d’elle, le lit bougea, indiquant que son mari se couchait. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil l’emporte. Malheureusement pour elle, les ronflements de Tristan avaient envahi la pièce depuis bien longtemps lorsqu’enfin elle réussit à rejoindre le pays des songes.

  
  


*  
**  
*

  
  


— Bonjour, déclara Iain en entrant dans la cuisine.  
  
Augusta releva la tête vers lui. Ses joues avaient été rougies par le vent frais et un sourire illuminait son beau visage. À l’aube, l’ancien Gryffondor avait quitté la maison et était allé se perdre dans la lande. Tristan avait expliqué à son épouse que Iain était botaniste et qu’il travaillait sur un livre.  
  
— Bonjour Mr McGowan, répliqua-t-elle avant de reporter son attention vers le ragoût qui mijotait.  
— Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Iain, déclara-t-il. Souhaitez-vous que je vous aide à quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en la voyant occupée.  
  
L’ancienne Serdaigle ne put s’empêcher de lui jeter un regard surpris. Jamais, en presque six ans de mariage, son époux n’avait pris la peine de lui proposer son aide !  
  
— Je… Vous pouvez mettre la table si cela ne vous ennuie pas.  
— Nullement, répliqua-t-il en souriant.   
— Les assiettes sont dans le placard à droite et les verres sur la gauche, expliqua-t-elle en le voyant chercher. Tristan ne rentre pas pour le déjeuner. Nous ne serons que tous les deux.  
  
Cela lui avait paru fort peu convenable quand son mari lui avait annoncé qu’elle serait seule avec cet homme inconnu presque quotidiennement durant les prochaines semaines. Augusta avait tenté de protester mais Tristan n’avait pas cédé. Iain était son ami et il avait besoin d’un toit. Tristan était un homme, son époux, et c’était donc à lui de prendre ce genre de décision. Bien qu’elle ne se laissât plus faire, la jeune femme avait fini par apprendre à choisir ses combats.  
  
À son grand étonnement, Iain ne se servit pas de la magie pour mettre la table. L’ancien Gryffondor étant né-Moldu, cela s’expliquait par conséquent sans difficulté. Malgré elle, Augusta ne put s’empêcher de le suivre du regard alors qu’il s’activait en silence. Son époux lui avait assuré que Iain n’était pas son amant, mais le peu de confiance qu’elle avait en Tristan l’empêchait de le croire sur parole.  
  
Sentant certainement son regard, son invité jeta un coup d’œil dans sa direction. Embarrassée qu’il l’ait remarquée, la jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de rougir légèrement, mais refusa de détourner le regard. Elle devait faire de son mieux pour rester digne et ne pas montrer sa gêne. Iain, pour sa part, se contenta de lui offrir un sourire poli avant de continuer sa besogne.   
  
Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là qu’Augusta s’autorisa à reporter son attention sur sa marmite. Seule la musique du léger bouillonnement venait aux oreilles de la jeune femme alors que la cuiller remuait à un rythme régulier le ragoût.  
  
— Que faites-vous de bon ? demanda soudainement Iain.  
  
Surprise, Augusta ne put s’empêcher de sursauter et la cuiller cessa son mouvement.  
  
— Du ragoût avec des pommes de terre et des carottes, expliqua-t-elle.  
— Je peux goûter ?  
— Euh… Bien entendu, répondit-elle mettant sa cuiller en bois dans le plat.  
  
Doucement, elle l’amena à la bouche de Iain qui souffla dessus sans la quitter des yeux. Envoûtée, Augusta se fit la réflexion qu’elle avait rarement vu un aussi joli vert. Finalement, Iain rapprocha sa bouche du ragoût. Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement en le voyant se lécher discrètement les lèvres. Malgré elle, l’ancienne Serdaigle sentit l’ombre d’un vieux désir l’envahir et serra les cuisses presque instinctivement. Trop surprise par la réaction de son corps, Augusta s’éloigna brusquement de son invité, lâchant par la même occasion la cuiller. Cette dernière atterrit sur le sol et le bruit la fit sursauter.  
  
— Oh ! Quelle maladroite, je fais ! lança-t-elle.  
— Je… commença Iain.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se baissèrent en même temps et aucun d’eux n’eut le temps d’éviter l’autre. Leurs deux fronts se rencontrèrent douloureusement et Augusta ne put retenir un petit cri.  
  
— Oh Seigneur ! s’exclama Iain. Je suis désolé, Mrs Londubat ! lança-t-il visiblement catastrophé. Vous allez bien ?  
  
Augusta sentit la main de Iain se poser sur son bras et elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas s’éloigner vivement de lui. Cela ne serait vraiment pas très aimable de sa part.  
  
— Je… Je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr McGowan, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
  
Elle porta sa main à son front et grimaça quand ses doigts touchèrent la bosse qui était en train de se former.  
  
— Oh Seigneur ! Vous allez avoir une belle bosse, souffla-t-il en l’effleurant avec son pouce. Avez-vous de la glace ?  
— Dans la cave, répliqua-t-elle. Je vais en chercher.  
— Non, ne bougez pas ! Asseyez-vous, j’y vais, dit-il en l’aidant à s’installer sur une des chaises de la cuisine.  
  
Augusta le suivait du regard alors qu’il quittait la pièce d’un pas rapide. Elle porta de nouveau sa main à son front et grimaça. Quelle veaudelune faisait-elle ! Voilà qu’elle venait de se ridiculiser devant le meilleur ami, et certainement amant de son époux ! Elle n’osait pas imaginer ce qu’Iain allait pouvoir dire à Tristan. À cette simple pensée, les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent. Avait-il remarqué le trouble qu’il avait inspiré en elle ? Elle était mortifiée rien qu’à l’idée qu’il puisse la prendre pour une de ces filles à la cuisse légère.  
  
La porte de derrière s’ouvrit à nouveau et Iain revint avec un morceau de glace enroulé dans son mouchoir de poche.  
  
— Je suis navré, je n’avais rien d’autre pour le prendre, expliqua-t-il en appliquant le tissu déjà humide sur la protubérance. Il est propre, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il face au mouvement de recul d’Augusta.  
— Je vous remercie, répliqua-t-elle en récupérant le mouchoir.  
  
Iain se contenta de lui offrir un léger signe de tête ainsi qu’un sourire.  
  
— Et vous ? Votre tête ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Oh ! Ne vous en faites pas, Mrs Londubat ! Rien que je puisse pas supporter, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Ma mère dit toujours qu’on a la tête dure chez les McGowan.  
  
Sa mère, qui était aussi une Moldue, se rappela soudainement Augusta. Elle n’osait imaginer ce que ses parents diraient s’ils la voyaient aussi proche d’un né-Moldu, s’ils savaient qu’elle avait ressenti des choses pour lui qu’elle n’aurait certainement pas dues. La honte l’envahit subitement. Il fallait qu’elle mette fin à tout cela le plus vite possible. Ce Iain McGowan ne pouvait rester chez elle un jour de plus.

  
  


*  
**  
*

  
  


Tout le reste de la journée, Augusta avait été d’une politesse extrême à l’égard de l’invité de son époux. Elle l’avait laissé se servir en premier à table, l’avait écouté parler de plantes et de ses recherches en souriant aimablement et lui avait même proposé une boisson chaude à l’heure du thé. Elle avait été une hôtesse parfaite et exemplaire.  
  
Après le dîner, les hommes s’installèrent de nouveau dans le salon et discutèrent tandis qu’elle nettoyait la vaisselle d’un coup de baguette. Sa belle-sœur, Callidora, lui avait appris un bon nombre de sortilèges ménagers bien utiles. Quand la cuisine fut propre, la jeune femme alla retrouver les deux hommes dans le salon. Ils cessèrent de parler et une fois de plus, Augusta se sentit comme une intruse dans sa propre maison. Iain releva son visage vers elle et sourit.  
  
— Bon ! Je vais vous laisser passer un peu de temps ensemble ! lança-t-il en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami. Bonne nuit, Tristan ! Mrs Londubat, ajouta-t-il à son adresse.  
  
Les deux époux le regardèrent quitter la pièce en silence et entendirent les marches menant à l’étage craquer sous son poids. Aucun d’eux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, Tristan leva son visage vers elle.  
  
— Iain m’a dit qu’il avait passé une bonne journée.  
  
Elle se contenta de hocher doucement la tête.  
  
— Il est très aimable, répliqua-t-elle, sincère.  
  
Il l’était ! C’était bien cela le problème. Aimable, charmant et… Augusta secoua légèrement la tête. Elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées. Elle était une femme mariée !  
  
— Mais ? demanda Tristan d’une voix lasse.  
— Je veux qu’il parte. Je n’ai plus l’impression d’être chez moi avec lui ici.  
  
Son époux poussa un long soupir et serra le poing sur sa jambe. Elle l’agaçait, elle le savait. Mais elle était chez elle et avait le droit de ne pas vouloir d’un inconnu dans sa demeure.  
  
— On en a déjà parlé, Augusta, répliqua-t-il finalement.  
— Non, tu en as déjà parlé. J’estime que j’ai mon mot à dire là-dedans. Je ne le connais pas, il… C’est ton ami, je comprends, mais…  
— Puisque je te dis que lui et moi ne sommes pas amants, la coupa-t-il dans un murmure.  
— Certes, mais cela ne change rien au fait que… À ton avis, que vont penser les gens quand ils sauront ?  
— Quand ils sauront ?  
— Que tu me laisses toute la journée seule avec un homme, répondit-elle précipitamment.  
  
Elle ne voulait qu’il pense qu’elle comptait raconter à tout à chacun qu’il la trompait régulièrement avec d’autres hommes.  
  
— Que penses-tu que ton père dira ?  
  
Doucement, Tristan se leva et posa ses mains sur les bras de son épouse. Son expression était sérieuse, mais il semblait moins tendu que quelques instants plus tôt.  
  
— Comptes-tu me tromper avec Iain ?  
  
Elle se dégagea de ses bras, blessée par ce qu’il venait de lui demander. Comment osait-il lui demander cela ? Elle qui lui avait toujours été fidèle malgré les humiliations et les tromperies, malgré le fait qu’il ne l’ait pas touchée depuis plus d’un an !  
  
— Bien sûr que non. Pour quoi me prends-tu ? s’écria-t-elle, outrée. Crois-tu que je sois l’une de ces gourgandines que l’on croise sur les trottoirs de Whitechapel ?  
— Non, justement. Je sais que tu ne feras jamais rien qui puisse amener la honte sur ta famille et la mienne, déclara-t-il. Tu n’es pas comme moi, Augusta, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
Le silence s’installa entre les deux époux. Timidement, Tristan fit un pas vers elle avant de l’enlacer. La jeune femme cala son menton sur son épaule, pensive. Elle espérait qu’il ait raison. Après quelques minutes, le couple se détacha l’un de l’autre et Tristan lui proposa d’aller se coucher. Elle hocha la tête et le suivit à l’étage. Elle n’était pas certaine que le sommeil s’emparerait d’elle aussi facilement qu’à l’accoutumée.


	2. Chapter 2

Iain embrassait merveilleusement bien. Ses baisers étaient à la fois doux et passionnés. Il la maintenait appuyée contre le mur du couloir et parsemait son cou de baisers. Augusta poussa un gémissement alors qu’il plaçait sa jambe entre ses cuisses. La friction était délicieuse et merveilleuse. La jeune femme se laissait aller contre lui, tout à son plaisir.  
  
— Augusta, appela Iain.  
  
Non, c’était beau être lui qui avait parlé, ce n’était pas le son de sa voix. L’accent était plus policé et surtout bien plus anglais.  
  
— Augusta, répéta la voix.  
  
Elle sentit qu’on la secouait et grogna en se réveillant.  
  
— Quoi, Tristan ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton irrité.  
— Je m’inquiétais, expliqua-t-il d’une voix douce. Tu n’arrêtais pas de gémir et de bouger dans ton sommeil, comme si tu souffrais.  
  
Le rouge monta aux joues d’Augusta et elle espérait qu’à la faible lumière, son époux ne puisse le remarquer.  
  
— Je faisais juste un cauchemar, rien de bien grave, répliqua-t-elle. Rendors-toi, ne t’en fais pas.  
  
Elle l’entendit ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de se lancer :  
  
— Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler.  
— Je le sais, mentit-elle, mais tout va bien, je te le promets, souffla-t-elle tout en se réinstallant convenablement sur son oreiller.  
— D’accord… Dors bien, Augusta, murmura-t-il.  
  
Il bâilla et le lit craqua légèrement alors qu’il reprenait sa position dos à elle. Moins d’une minute plus tard, les doux ronflements de Tristan lui vinrent aux oreilles. Une vague de soulagement la submergea. Elle avait évité de peu la catastrophe.

*  
**  
*

Comme tous les matins, peu avant onze heures, Augusta se mit aux fourneaux. Elle était en train d’éplucher les carottes à l’aide d’un sortilège lorsqu’on frappa deux petits coups à la porte de la cuisine. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers Iain. Suite à son rêve, elle avait préféré l’éviter ce matin-là. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir.  
  
— Bonjour Mrs Londubat, déclara-t-il.  
— Bonjour Mr McGowan, répliqua-t-elle en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.  
  
Ayant repris contenance, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui en souriant. Les cheveux de l’Écossais avaient été décoiffés par le vent, ses joues rougies lui donnaient un air vigoureux et son sourire était des plus charmants.  
  
— Tristan m’a dit que vous aimiez les fleurs, dit-il en baissant les yeux vers sa main.  
  
Dans cette dernière, se trouvait un joli petit bouquet de jonquilles. Malgré elle, Augusta se sentit rosir. Était-il vraiment en train de lui offrir des fleurs ? Même son époux, qui pourtant connaissait son amour pour ces dernières, ne lui faisait ce genre de surprise que pour des occasions spéciales.  
  
— Des narcisses trompettes, j’espère que vous aimez ça, déclara-t-il en lui tendant les fleurs.  
— Oh ! Merci beaucoup ! répliqua-t-elle en les lui prenant.  
  
Elle fit particulièrement attention à ne pas effleurer ses doigts durant le processus et lui sourit, gênée. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.  
  
— Je vais les mettre dans un vase tout de suite.  
  
Sans attendre, elle lui tourna le dos afin d’aller chercher le petit vase que sa belle-sœur lui avait offert pour son mariage. Lorsqu’elle se redressa après l’avoir trouvé, elle constata que Iain était toujours présent.  
  
— Vous désiriez autre chose ?  
— En effet, je souhaiterais profiter de ce petit bouquet pour vous remercier de votre accueil. Je me doute que cela n’est pas facile pour vous, surtout que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissant.  
— Les amis de Tristan sont toujours les bienvenus à la maison, dit-elle un sourire crispé étirant ses lèvres.  
  
Que croyait-il ? Pensait-il vraiment que son époux lui avait demandé son avis ?  
  
— Oui, mais ce n’est pas tout le monde qui aurait accepté d’héberger un inconnu pendant six mois.  
— Pardon ? lança-t-elle avant d’avoir pu se retenir.  
  
Le visage de Iain se décomposa devant ses yeux alors qu’il comprenait sûrement qu’elle n’était pas autant informée de la situation qu’il le pensait.  
  
— Je… Euh… Je suis seulement de passage en Grande-Bretagne, j’ai trouvé un emploi à l’école de magie de Mrs et Mr Barebone au Canada. Je commence en septembre et… Tristan m’a donc proposé de rester chez vous afin que je puisse faire quelques recherches sur les plantes de la lande en attendant. Je suis navré, je pensais que vous… que vous saviez.  
  
Pendant qu’il parlait, Augusta réussit à se recomposer un visage aimable et lui sourit largement.  
  
— Ah ! Oui ! Bien entendu ! Quelle tête de linotte, je fais ! Vous savez comme nous sommes nous les femmes ! On nous dit quelque chose et cela nous sort de l’esprit quelques instants plus tard ! répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Tout plutôt qu’il sache que son époux se moquait comme d’une guigne de ce qu’elle pouvait penser.  
  
— Ah d’accord, répondit-il visiblement pas convaincu. Je… je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger, souffla-t-il le rouge aux joues.  
— Vous ne nous dérangez pas, Mr McGowan, déclara-t-elle d’une voix mécanique. Les amis de Tristan sont toujours les bienvenus à la maison, répéta-t-elle tout en installant les fleurs dans le vase. Elles sont très belles, merci.  
  
Elle espérait que le changement de conversation à peine subtil permette de désamorcer cette situation des plus gênantes. Iain sembla comprendre le sous-entendu et commença à expliquer où il les avait trouvées à grand renfort de détails. Elle l’écouta poliment, ravie de parler d’autres choses.  
  
— Navré de vous ennuyer avec tout cela, lâcha-t-il finalement en se frottant la nuque. J’ai cette tendance à toujours partir dans des envolées lyriques quand je parle botanique.  
— Oh ! Cela ne m’a pas dérangée, répliqua-t-elle, sincère. Cela fait plaisir de voir autant de passion. De passion pour la flore, je veux dire, explicita-t-elle en détournant le regard, gênée.  
  
La jeune femme se maudit intérieurement alors qu’elle faisait mine de retourner à sa découpe de carottes. Le silence s’installa dans la pièce et Augusta sentait le regard d’Iain sur sa nuque. Il brûlait comme un coup de soleil et faisait s’emballer les battements de son cœur. Malgré elle, les images de son songe lui revinrent en mémoire. Un frisson lui traversa le corps alors que le fantôme de caresses rêvées effleuraient sa peau. Instinctivement, elle serra les cuisses afin de calmer la sensation naissante dans son bas-ventre.  
  
— Quelque chose ne va pas, Mrs Londubat ? s’inquiéta Iain.  
— Non, tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas, le rassura-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Ils échangèrent un regard et Augusta détourna les yeux, gênée.  
  
— Puis-je vous aider à préparer le déjeuner ?  
— Non, non, ne vous en faites pas ! Allez profiter du beau temps tant qu’il y en a !  
— Vous êtes certaine que…  
— Sûre et certaine, répliqua-t-elle l’attention toujours rivée sur ses carottes.  
— Très bien. Je vous dis donc à tout à l’heure. Midi ?  
— Midi pile, comme hier, répondit-elle.  
  
Augusta ne put s’empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’elle l’entendit quitter la pièce. Ce qui lui arrivait n’était certainement pas bon ni pour son cœur et encore moins pour sa santé mentale. Elle n’osait pas imaginer comment les six prochains mois allaient se dérouler. Alors qu’elle songeait à cela, la jeune femme sentit son agacement envers son époux s’intensifier. Il lui avait assuré que Iain ne resterait qu’un mois, peut-être deux, le temps seulement qu’il puisse trouver un logement dans une ville où demeuraient des sorciers. Comment Tristan avait-il osé lui mentir ? Croyait-il qu’elle ne finirait pas par l’apprendre ? C’était tout à fait son genre de lui faire ce genre de coup ! Mise devant le fait accompli, il lui était, en effet, difficile de refuser à moins de passer pour une affreuse hôtesse et une mauvaise épouse.  
  
Parfois, elle se demandait comment son époux avait pu être réparti à Gryffondor. Le courage ne l’avait jamais étouffé.  
  
Hargneuse, elle jeta un sort aux pommes de terre pour qu’elles s’épluchent. S’il pensait qu’elle allait lui passer ce comportement, il se fourrait la baguette dans l’œil jusqu’au coude.

*  
**  
*

— Ah ! Augusta ! Je pensais bien que c’était toi ! s’exclama Callidora en ouvrant la porte de son charmant petit cottage.  
  
Contrairement à Augusta et Tristan qui vivaient dans une dépendance du manoir Londubat, Harfang et Callidora avaient préféré se libérer du joug paternel en achetant une maison en Cornouailles.  
  
— Callidora ! répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
Les deux femmes s’enlacèrent pour se saluer. Après presque six ans à la côtoyer deux à trois fois par semaine, elle pouvait dire sans crainte que sa belle-sœur faisait partie de ses rares amis intimes.  
  
— Je t’ai ramené de la confiture de rhubarbe, comme tu m’avais demandé, dit-elle en sortant le pot de son sac.  
— Oh, tu me sauves la vie. Tu connais Alphecca, elle ne jure que par ta confiture de rhubarbe, dit-elle en souriant. On s’installe sur la terrasse pour prendre le thé ? proposa-t-elle.  
— Avec plaisir. Rien ne vaut l’air de la mer pour nous revigorer, répliqua Augusta.  
— Vas-y ! Je te rejoins là-bas !  
— Les enfants ne sont pas là ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix forte.  
— Ils ont voulu accompagner leur père à son entraînement. J’ai donc la maison pour moi toute seule cet après-midi, plaisanta Callidora en passant la tête par la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine.  
— Je ne te dérange pas, j’espère ?  
— Jamais ! Et de toute manière, je te l’aurais dit si je n’avais pas pu te recevoir, tu le sais bien.  
  
Il était certain que Callidora ne manquait pas de franchise. Elle disait toujours les choses comme elle les pensait et s’arrangeait par-dessus le marché à le faire de la façon la plus douce et diplomate possible.  
  
— Comment va Tristan ? questionna-t-elle en arrivant avec un plateau.  
  
Comme à chacune de ses visites, Augusta était accueillie par une théière remplie et des petits gâteaux. Ce jour-là, Callidora les avait faits aux pépites de chocolat.  
  
— Très bien. Travail, travail et travail ! Tu sais comment il est !  
— C’est le métier que veux-tu, tenta de la consoler sa belle-sœur.  
— Le prestige d’avoir épousé un auror ! plaisanta-t-elle en levant sa tasse, théâtrale.  
  
Callidora esquissa un sourire avant de porter la sienne à ses lèvres.  
  
— Et que dis-tu de celui de la femme d’un joueur de Quidditch ? renchérit l’ancienne Serpentard.  
  
Les deux amies échangèrent un regard amusé avant de rire de concert.  
  
— Oh ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela me fait plaisir de te voir, Callidora, déclara Augusta, sincère.  
— Je suis contente de t’avoir à la maison aussi, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, fronça les sourcils d’un air inquiet et demanda :  
  
— Tout va bien pour toi, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Oui, oui ! Tout va bien ! Je crois que j’ai juste du mal à me faire au fait d’avoir un invité, c’est tout.  
— Ah ! Iain, c’est ça ? Oui, Harfang m’a dit qu’il était arrivé. Je ne l’ai pas croisé souvent, mais dans mon souvenir, c’était un garçon tout à fait charmant et très bien élevé. Ne va pas le répéter à mes parents, par contre ! Ajouta-t-elle d’un air agacé.  
  
Callidora était une Black. Ses parents Arcturus et Lyssandra étaient tous les deux des Sang-Pur et étaient aussi tolérants que ceux d’Augusta envers les nés-Moldus.  
  
— À qui le dis-tu ! Si Maman apprend que nous hébergeons un né-Moldu, je suis certaine qu’elle en ferait un malaise. Concernant Iain, il est vrai qu’il est tout à fait charmant et très sympathique. C’est juste…  
  
La jeune femme plissa les yeux, réfléchissant à la manière d’exprimer au mieux ses sentiments.  
  
— Disons que j’avais l’habitude d’être seule toute la journée et voilà que j’ai de la compagnie.  
— Il ne travaille pas ? s’étonna Callidora.  
— Oh si ! Il fait une recherche sur les plantes de la lande. Pour le moment, je ne le vois pas le matin et un tout petit peu l’après-midi. Toutefois, nous déjeunons ensemble.  
— Ah !  
— Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Rien, mentit éhontément Callidora.  
— Je vois bien que tu veux dire quelque chose.  
  
Son amie hésita quelques secondes avant de déclarer d’une voix posée :  
  
— Je n’avais pas compris qu’il restait toute la journée avec toi. Harfang ne me l’avait pas expliquée ainsi.  
— Tu penses que Tristan lui aurait menti ? demanda-t-elle avant qu’elle ait pu se retenir.  
  
Callidora lui lança un regard surpris avant de reporter son attention sur sa tasse. Pesant sans doute ses mots, elle touillait le restant de thé, pensive.  
  
— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ai-je juste mal compris ou peut-être a-t-il fait cela pour que la famille ne pose pas trop de questions. Tu sais comment vont les choses chez les Londubat !  
— Et ? insista Augusta voyant qu’elle hésitait à continuer. Ce n’est pas dans tes habitudes de ne pas dire ce que tu penses.  
— J’ai des difficultés à trouver comment le dire sans te vexer, voire te blesser, expliqua Callidora. Très bien, lâcha-t-elle sous le regard insistant de sa cadette. Disons que je suis étonnée que Tristan te laisse passer la journée seule avec un homme, qui plus est un homme célibataire. J’ai peur de ce que pourrait en dire la bonne société, toujours si prête à juger.  
— Je ne crois pas que d’autres que vous, Harfang et toi, soyez au courant, tenta-t-elle de défendre son époux.  
  
Pour une raison qu’elle avait du mal à expliquer, sans doute par loyauté, Augusta avait toujours du mal à ce que d’autres se permettent de critiquer son époux et ses décisions.  
  
— Et je pense que c’est mieux ainsi. Nous avons bien entendu fait attention à ne pas en parler devant les enfants, Harfang et moi, et continuerons ainsi, dit Callidora en posant sa main sur celle de sa belle-sœur.  
  
La conversation finit par dériver sur des sujets plus légers et les deux femmes finirent par s’échanger des bons plans coutures. Elles étaient en train de parler tissus quand Harfang et les enfants rentrèrent à la maison. Ce furent les enfants qu’elles virent, ou plutôt entendirent, en premier.  
  
— Maman ! s’écria Aiden en se précipitant vers Callidora.  
— Tante Augusta ! s’exclama quant à elle Alphecca.  
  
La fillette allait fêter son onzième anniversaire au mois de juillet prochain et était de plus en plus excitée à l’idée de recevoir sa lettre et d’aller à Poudlard en septembre. Comme ses parents, elle avait des cheveux bruns et avait hérité des yeux gris de sa mère. C’était une jolie et gentille gamine toujours souriante.  
  
— Oui, elle a ramené la confiture de rhubarbe, Alphie, intervint sa mère d’une voix amusée.  
— Oh super ! Merci Tantine ! lança-t-elle d’une voix joyeuse.  
  
Augusta rit de bon cœur en la voyant tourner sur elle-même comme une danseuse classique.  
  
— Tu ne m’embrasses pas ? demanda sa mère en la fixant d’un air faussement las.  
— Bien sûr que si, Maman, rétorqua Alphecca avant de déposer un bécot sur la joue de Callidora.  
— Je préfère ça ! Et toi, va dire bonjour à ta tante, ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse de son fils.  
— Bonjour Tantine, dit le petit garçon d’un air sérieux.  
— Bonjour Aiden, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
  
L’enfant la regarda quelques secondes avec de grands yeux avant de partir en courant vers la balançoire. Augusta le suivit du regard, pensive. Si sa sœur était explosive et pleine de vie, Aiden faisait partie de ces enfants timides dont le sens de l’observation était accru.  
  
— Ton père n’est pas rentré avec vous ? demanda Callidora faisant sortir Augusta de ses pensées.  
— Il a dit qu’il arrivait, rétorqua Alphecca.  
  
En effet, à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Harfang apparaissait sur le seuil de la porte.  
  
— Oh mais que vois-je ! Ma femme et ma très chère belle-sœur ! lança-t-il. Bonjour Dora, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son épouse. Augusta ! Un plaisir de te voir, comme toujours, ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
  
Sans attendre, il prit une chaise afin de s’installer près de Callidora.  
  
— Ton entraînement s’est bien passé ? demanda cette dernière.  
— Aussi bien que faire se peut, rétorqua-t-il. Il reste du thé ? questionna-t-il en se penchant pour soupeser la théière.  
  
Il remplit la tasse de Callidora et la porta à ses lèvres.  
  
— Ouh ! Il a refroidi, remarqua-t-il en attrapant sa baguette.  
  
Il jeta un sort au liquide et sembla satisfait du résultat.  
  
— Alors ? Comment vas-tu, Augusta ? interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers elle.  
— Je vais très bien, l’assura-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Bien qu’elle y soit habituée désormais, il était toujours un peu difficile pour la jeune femme d’observer Callidora et Harfang. Ces derniers, après seize ans de mariage, étaient toujours clairement épris l’un de l’autre. De là où elle était Augusta pouvait deviner que son beau-frère avait passé son bras autour du dossier de son épouse et câlinait du bout des doigts son bras.  
  
— Tristan m’a dit que vous alliez héberger Iain quelque temps, déclara-t-il d’une voix basse.  
  
Les enfants avaient beau être à plus d’une trentaine de mètres, il ne servait à rien de prendre un risque en parlant trop fort.  
  
— En effet !  
— C’est un bon gars, ce Iain ! Je l’ai toujours apprécié. Tu te rappelles quand on dînait chez mes parents pendant les vacances d’été et qu’il était là ? dit-il en se tournant vers Callidora. Il devait avoir quoi ? Treize-quatorze ans ! Et il n’arrêtait pas de nous parler de ses plantes. On ne l’arrêtait jamais. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de le savoir de retour au pays après toutes ces années !  
— C’est vrai qu’il est sympathique et ne semble pas manquer d’éducation, déclara Augusta en souriant.  
— Tristan m’a dit qu’il comptait chercher du travail ici. Tu sais s’il a déjà eu des entretiens ?  
— Aucune idée, mentit-elle en souriant.  
— Dans tous les cas, c’est vraiment gentil de ta part d’avoir accepté de l’héberger. J’imagine que ce ne doit pas toujours être facile.  
— Oh ! Tu sais ! Pour le moment, cela fait tout juste deux jours qu’il est là, donc… Ce n’est pas comme s’il devait rester plus de quelques semaines chez nous de toute manière, plaisanta-t-elle.  
— Oui, c’est certain.  
  
Au loin les cloches d’une église moldue sonnèrent cinq fois. Augusta se redressa vivement en comptant les coups. Il était vraiment temps qu’elle rentre chez elle. Elle s’était promis de faire une quiche accompagnée d’une salade, ce soir-là, ainsi que des œufs à la neige. Poliment, la jeune femme prit congé de Callidora et Harfang et transplana dans le petit bosquet d’arbre à une centaine de mètres de sa maison après avoir fait de grands signes de mains à ses neveu et nièce.  
  
Au loin, la jeune femme vit les silhouettes de Tristan et Iain. Ils semblaient installés autour de la table de jardin qu’elle avait ressorti quelques semaines plus tôt. Le mois de février avait été étonnamment doux cette année et après quelques jours de précipitations, le soleil était revenu en ce début mars.  
  
Curieuse, Augusta décida de ne pas se faire remarquer en faisant un détour. Finalement, elle décida de faire le tour de la maison, elle ne voulait risquer qu’ils l’entendent ouvrir et fermer la porte de la demeure. Elle se colla au mur, à l’angle de la bâtisse, faisant attention à ne pas être trop près du rebord afin de ne pas être vue.  
  
— … femme d’intérieur, disait Tristan. Le mariage n’est pas désagréable, même si elle a son petit caractère ! Je sais, on ne dirait pas comme ça plaisanta-t-il. Enfin, j’ai fait ce que mes parents voulaient et voilà !  
  
Bien qu’elle sache qu’il ne l’avait épousée qu’à cause de ses parents, Augusta ne put empêcher d’avoir un petit pincement au cœur en l’entendant le dire si explicitement à une personne qu’elle ne connaissait pas.  
  
— Enfin, tu sais comment sont les femmes, se plaignit son mari d’une voix rieuse. J’ai l’impression que tout ce que je fais n’est jamais assez bien. Tu ne la connais pas encore très bien, mais quand elle est déçue, quand je la déçois, je le vois dans ses yeux aussi clairement que si elle me le disait franchement. Elle croit pourtant qu’elle arrive à jouer le jeu, mais il faut croire que je la connais trop bien.  
— C’est vrai qu’elle a un visage très expressif, remarqua Iain d’une voix étonnamment douce.  
— Ah, tu vois ! s’exclama Tristan avant d’éclater de rire. Non, mais je me plains, je me plains, mais en fait je ne me vois pas marié à quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle, avoua son époux.  
  
Augusta écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela. Le pire dans tout cela était qu’il semblait sincère.  
  
— J’en suis sûr, répliqua Iain. Ah ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t’envie ! Un job que tu aimes, une belle maison, une femme intelligente et belle, ne manque plus que les marmots ! Ah ! Sujet sensible, désolé, je ne… Pardon.  
  
Augusta leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n’était visiblement pas la seule à avoir un visage « expressif ».  
  
— Ce n’est pas ça… Disons que nous essayons, mais cela ne marche pas.  
— Nous essayons ? Il ose ! Le sale petit troll, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.  
— Ah ! Je suis désolé, répliqua Iain.  
  
Le silence s’installa entre eux plusieurs minutes et Augusta allait sortir de sa cachette quand Iain reprit :  
  
— Tristan, je voulais te demander.  
— Oui ?  
— Tu avais vraiment prévenu ta femme que je restais jusqu’à fin août ? Pas que je veuille me mêler de vos affaires, mais si tu lui as pas dit, j’ai fait une bourde, ce matin. Elle le sait maintenant.  
— Ah !  
— Ah ! C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? s’agaça Augusta dans un murmure. Ah !  
— Merci de m’avoir prévenu.  
— Enfin, je voulais te dire que si… Si ma présence pose problème, je peux toujours aller vivre chez mon frère.  
— Dis pas de bêtises ! Ton frère et sa femme ont déjà cinq enfants et ta mère vit avec eux !  
— J’ai déjà vécu dans aussi exigu, tu sais.  
— Ouais, mais non. On a une chambre d’amis, autant qu’elle serve à quelque chose.  
  
De nouveau, le silence s’installa entre les deux amis.  
  
— En parlant de tout ça, j’ai oublié de te demander des nouvelles de Carol ?  
  
Augusta n’eut aucun mal à remarquer la pointe d’intérêt dans la voix de son époux. Il avait toujours ce ton quand il voulait que les gens croient que la question n’avait pas d’importance pour lui alors qu’elle était primordiale.  
  
— Ah ! Carol… Disons que ça ne s’est bien fini. Je voulais ce poste à l’école de Mrs et Mr Barebone, elle voulait garder son emploi en Australie. On a préféré se séparer. C’était plus trop ça de toute manière. Je crois qu’elle n’avait pas très envie de s’engager et tu me connais… Bref ! On s’est séparé et retour à la case départ !  
— Je suis sûr que tu finiras par trouver la bonne, déclara Tristan.  
— Ouais… J’espère en tout cas qu’elle cuisinera aussi bien que ta femme.  
— Elle devrait être rentrée d’ailleurs à cette heure-là ! Elle t’a…  
  
Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de perdre du temps, la jeune femme n’attendit pas la fin de la phrase et revint vers le devant de la maison. Elle tourna la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans le hall d’entrée.  
  
— Bonsoir ! C’est moi ! lança-t-elle d’un ton guilleret.  
— Nous sommes dans le jardin ! rétorqua Tristan d’une voix forte.  
  
La jeune femme traversa la maison et sortit par la porte de la cuisine.  
  
— Ah ! Augusta ! On commençait à se demander où tu étais, déclara son époux en la voyant.  
— J’étais partie rendre visite à Callidora, répliqua-t-elle en s’asseyant sur la chaise vide face à Tristan et à la droite de Iain. Les enfants étaient partis avec ton frère assister à son entraînement.  
— Ah ! Et comment va tout ce petit monde ?  
— Très bien ! J’ai vu ton frère brièvement, il avait l’air en forme. Les enfants aussi. Tout le monde te passe le bonjour. Et à vous aussi, Mr McGowan, ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse de Iain.  
— C’est gentil de leur part, dit-il en souriant.  
  
Augusta se força à détourner le regard. Elle ne souhaitait surtout pas que son époux puisse deviner qu’elle était indéniablement attirée par son meilleur ami. Et d’après ce qu’elle avait entendu, malgré le fait qu’il ne donne pas l’impression de s’intéresser, Tristan semblait assez la connaître pour reconnaître qu’elle jouait la comédie à certains moments.  
  
— Bon, il commence à se faire tard, lança-t-elle après quelques secondes d’un silence gênant. Tristan, tu devrais aller passer à la salle de bains et moi, je vais préparer le dîner pendant ce temps-là.  
  
Elle sentit le regard des deux hommes sur elle alors qu’elle s’éloignait et entendit son mari plaisanter sur son autorité naturelle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il essayait simplement de se rendre intéressant devant son ami et ne méritait pas qu’elle y prête de l’attention.  
  
D’un coup de baguette, elle alluma le four et commença à éplucher les oignons tandis qu’à l’aide d’un sortilège, les poireaux étaient coupés en petits morceaux. Elle était en train de chercher sa farine lorsque Iain pénétra dans la cuisine.  
  
— Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle poliment.  
— Je viens juste prendre la vaisselle pour mettre la table, expliqua-t-il.  
  
La pièce n’étant pas très large, Augusta se mit dans un coin afin de le laisser récupérer tout ce dont il avait besoin. Elle esquissa un sourire alors qu’il trouvait tout du premier coup. Le couple vivait dans cette maison depuis leur mariage près de six ans plus tôt et elle était certaine que Tristan ne savait toujours pas où étaient rangés les couverts.  
  
— Hop ! Et voilà, je ne vous dérange plus. À moins que vous ayez besoin d’aide, bien entendu, proposa-t-il.  
— Cela… commença-t-elle avant de se rappeler qu’elle avait besoin d’ingrédients rangés à la cave. Ah si ! J’aurais besoin de beurre, de crème et d’œufs. Pourriez-vous aller les chercher, s’il vous plaît ?  
— Bien entendu. Combien d’œufs ?  
— Prenez la boîte de douze, ce sera plus simple !  
— J’y vais de ce pas !  
  
Elle l’entendit poser les assiettes et les couverts sur la table et le vit sortir de la maison quelques instants plus tard. Discrètement, elle le suivit du regard alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la cave. Augusta ne put s’empêcher de le détailler. Il devait faire un peu plus d’un mètre soixante-quinze et lui semblait bien bâti. Son regard descendit vers son postérieur et elle se sentit rougir en se rendant compte de ce qu’elle faisait.  
  
Si elle se comportait ainsi, pas étonnant qu’elle fasse ce genre de rêve ! Il fallait vraiment qu’elle se reprenne. Certes, Iain ne semblait pas être l’amant de son époux – ils ne se seraient sans doute pas comportés comme ils l’avaient fait plus tôt dans la soirée si c’était le cas – mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu’il était le meilleur ami de Tristan, et surtout qu’elle était mariée. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas se comporter comme une midinette énamourée !  
  
— Reprends-toi, ma grande ! s’ordonna-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur sa tâche.  
  
Elle poussa un soupir. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu’elle se reprenne.


	3. Chapter 3

Augusta avait toujours été belle. Du moins, c’est ce que plus d’une personne lui avait répété tout au long de sa vie.  
  
— Tu as la chance d’être belle, pas comme ta cousine Clara, lui avait dit sa mère.  
— N’oublie pas, ma chérie. La beauté est une arme puissante pour nous les femmes. Tu l’as, ne la gâche pas ! l’avait avertie sa grand-mère.  
  
Suivant ces conseils, la jeune femme avait toujours apporté un soin particulier à sa mise. Sa tenue devait toujours être parfaite, sa coiffure simple, mais flatteuse. Elle se maquillait peu, comme toutes les dames de bonne famille, mettant simplement un peu de couleur sur ses joues afin d’avoir meilleure mine. Ce matin-là, pourtant, pour une raison qu’elle savait parfaitement, bien qu’elle ne veuille pas se l’avouer à elle-même, Augusta choisit avec grand soin sa tenue. Elle se décida pour une de ses robes d’un joli vieux rose qu’elle affectionnait particulièrement et qui se mariait parfaitement à son teint. Pour la coiffure, elle préféra en garder une plus traditionnelle, de peur de faire lever un sourcil à son époux.  
  
Les mentalités avaient beau avoir évolué, il était toujours un peu mal vu qu’une femme mariée, surtout de Sang-Pur, se montre en cheveux devant un autre homme que son époux. Tristan était plus moderne que beaucoup, mais ce changement risquait de l’amener à se poser des questions.  
  
Comme chaque matin depuis leur mariage, Augusta prépara le petit déjeuner. Ce jour-là, elle avait fait des œufs sur le plat, des toasts, quelques pancakes et fait griller des morceaux de lard.  
  
— Merci Augusta, dit-il sans lever le nez de son journal lorsqu’elle lui servit sa tasse de thé.  
  
Elle se retint de lui faire une grimace du fait de la présence de Iain à la table.  
  
— Merci Mrs Londubat, déclara ce dernier en souriant quand elle remplit sa tasse.  
— Je vous en prie, répliqua-t-elle en s’asseyant enfin.  
— Je pense que je risque de rentrer tard, ce soir, déclara soudainement Tristan en pliant le journal. Sans doute après vingt heures, ne m’attendez pas pour souper. Tu n’auras qu’à me laisser une assiette.  
— Très bien, se contenta de répliquer Augusta avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.  
— Vous travaillez sur quoi en ce moment ? demanda Iain, curieux.  
— Je ne peux pas parler d’une enquête en cours, répliqua Tristan en même temps qu’Augusta articulait silencieusement la même phrase.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il croisa le regard de son épouse qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire. La jeune femme le vit se trémousser sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l’aise.  
  
— Le petit-déjeuner vous va, Mr McGowan ? questionna-t-elle soudainement. Comme je vous ai dit hier, si vous avez la moindre envie particulière, n’hésitez surtout pas à m’en faire part.  
— Merci Mrs Londubat, dit-il après s’être essuyé la bouche. Votre cuisine me satisfait pleinement, ne vous en faites pas !  
  
Le silence s’installa de nouveau autour de la table quelques instants avant que Tristan ne s’intéresse aux recherches de son ami. Le jeune homme partit dans une explication passionnée et Augusta dut prendre sur elle de ne pas se laisser à l’admirer trop longuement. Sa voix sonnait étrangement douce à son oreille telle une ballade romantique.  
  
— Bon ! Eh bien, il est l’heure d’y aller, déclara Tristan en se levant de table.  
  
La jeune femme le suivit dans l’entrée et l’aida à mettre son manteau avant de lui tendre son attaché-caisse. Elle se devait d’être une épouse parfaite aux yeux de Iain. Il ne fallait pas qu’il se doute des dissensions qui pouvaient exister dans le couple.  
  
— Bonne journée, mon chéri, souffla-t-elle avant de l’embrasser sur la joue.  
  
Tristan la fixa quelques secondes d’un air surpris avant de lui retourner le compliment. Augusta le suivit du regard alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le petit bosquet d’arbres, en lisière de la propriété. Quand il eut transplané, la jeune femme ferma la porte et retourna dans la salle à manger. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant que la table avait déjà été en partie débarrassée. De la cuisine lui parvint le bruit de l’eau qui coule. À son grand étonnement, elle trouva Iain en train de faire la vaisselle. Elle le fixa quelques secondes, interloquée. C’était la première fois qu’elle voyait quelqu’un la faire à la main. D’habitude, un petit sort suffisait.  
  
— Oh ! Mr McGowan ! Il ne fallait pas ! lança-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.  
  
D’un sortilège, la jeune femme le débarrassa de la corvée.  
  
— Ah ! Je n’y avais pas songé, plaisanta-t-il en voyant les assiettes commencer à se nettoyer toutes seules.  
  
Augusta fronça les sourcils avant que la réalité ne la frappe de plein fouet. Iain était né-Moldu. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les personnes sans pouvoir magique étaient obligées de tout nettoyer à la main et l’habitude lui était certainement restée de son enfance.  
  
— Merci, Mr McGowan, dit-elle. Je me chargerai du reste.  
— Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit, répliqua-t-il.  
  
Il esquissa un petit sourire et lui offrit un signe de tête poli.  
  
— Je serai dans la lande près du Moulin, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la cuisine.  
  
Comme tous les matins, Augusta finit de nettoyer la table du petit-déjeuner et rangea tout ce qui devait l’être avant de s’installer dans la salle à manger pour broder. C’était une des rares activités qu’elle avait gardées de sa préceptrice. Depuis sa majorité, la jeune femme aurait pu même utiliser des sorts pour faciliter son ouvrage, mais le faire à la main lui permettait de se vider complètement l’esprit. Quand elle avait une aiguille dans la main, rien d’autre ne comptait. Envolés les soucis avec son époux ! Envolées les remarques de sa famille et de celle de Tristan sur sa supposée incapacité à procréer ! Envolé ce sentiment étrange qui l’envahissait lorsqu’elle se trouvait en présence de Iain !  
  
Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’elle travaillait sur un dessin de paysage. Elle avait pris une photographie des falaises près de chez Callidora et essayait depuis de reproduire du mieux possible l’image. La jeune femme était en train de travailler sur le rendu de l’herbe quand deux coups frappés à la porte la sortir de sa concentration. Elle posa son matériel en soupirant, certaine qu’il s’agissait d’une visite surprise de sa belle-mère.  
  
— J’arrive ! lança-t-elle d’un ton joyeux qu’elle espérait convaincant.  
  
Derrière la porte, se trouvait, comme elle l’avait deviné, sa belle-mère. Alda Londubat était une femme de presque soixante ans à la mine toujours sérieuse. Il lui arrivait de sourire mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Lorsqu’elle remarquait que ses lèvres s’étaient étirées trop largement contre sa volonté, le visage d’Alda prenait une expression de niffleur pris la main dans le sac, et elle retrouvait toujours son expression sérieuse. Ce manège était d’ailleurs encore pire lorsque son époux, Philemon, se trouvait dans la même pièce.  
  
Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps à Augusta pour se rendre compte qu’elle n’apprécierait jamais son beau-père. Sous ses airs bonhommes et aimables en public, se cachait un être mauvais qui ne manquait pas la moindre occasion pour humilier et rabaisser ses proches. Alda était souvent sa victime. Elle subissait en silence les coups et les reproches. Harfang et Philemon avaient de très mauvais rapports. Un soir alors que Tristan était plus bavard qu’à son habitude, ce dernier lui avait confié que le père et le fils ne s’étaient pas parlés de longs mois suite au mariage de Harfang et Callidora.  
  
Quand le couple avait finalement été convié à un repas, ils avaient accepté de venir, magnanimes. Callidora avait subi en silence les remarques à peine voilées sur son physique peu gracieux. Alors qu’ils partaient, Tristan avait entendu sa belle-sœur supplier son époux de ne pas se battre avec son père. Finalement, les deux hommes avaient disparu dans le bureau de Philemon et ce dernier, bien qu’il ne se soit pas excusé, n’avait plus commenté le manque de beauté de Callidora. Malheureusement, la paix n’avait pas régné longtemps.  
  
Un an à peine plus tard, Callidora avait fait une fausse couche à près de trois mois de grossesse. Philemon n’avait pas manqué de lui dire qu’elle manquait à tous ses devoirs d’épouse en étant incapable de donner un héritier aux Londubat. La pauvre avait éclaté en sanglot et, avant que quelqu’un ait pu le retenir, Harfang s’était jeté sur son père et lui avait asséné un violent coup de poing. Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes avant que les convives présents, uniquement la famille proche, puissent les séparer. Harfang et Callidora n’avaient plus assisté à un seul repas de famille pendant près de deux ans suite à cela. Ils ne venaient même plus à celui de Noël, préférant le passer tous les deux. Tristan ne savait pas très bien comment, ni pourquoi, mais le couple accepta l’invitation du réveillon de mille neuf cent trente-sept. Cela faisait treize ans et la paix familiale était toujours des plus précaires.  
  
— Mrs Londubat ! Entrez ! Je vous en prie, dit-elle poliment en s’effaçant pour la laisser entrer.  
  
La jeune femme la vit jeter un regard critique autour d’elle, comme si elle cherchait le moindre prétexte pour critiquer la tenue de sa maison. Son regard se posa quelques secondes, plus que nécessaire, sur le matériel de broderie qui reposait sur la table de la salle à manger.  
  
— Souhaitez-vous que nous prenions le thé dehors ? proposa Augusta avant qu’elle n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.  
— Avec plaisir, répliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte menant à l’arrière.  
— Installez-vous ! Je prépare tout ça.  
  
Sans attendre, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de sortir la bouilloire et mit à chauffer de l’eau. D’un coup de baguette, elle réunit le service à thé, le sucre, le lait et les petits gâteaux et alla retrouver sa belle-mère après avoir fini de préparer le thé.  
  
— Le temps est doux, cette année, remarqua Alda.  
  
Son regard fixait le petit muret où des ronces poussaient.  
  
— En effet, répliqua Augusta en lui servant une tasse de thé. Un peu de lait avec cela ?  
— Un nuage, s’il vous plaît, et un morceau de sucre aussi.  
  
La jeune femme la servit poliment avant de remplir sa propre tasse. Elle s’installa sur sa chaise et observa sa belle-mère en silence. Cette dernière remuait d’un air concentré le liquide brûlant.  
  
— Comment allez-vous, Augusta ? demanda-t-elle.  
— On ne peut mieux, Madame, répliqua-t-elle. Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez retrouvé votre bonne mine.  
  
La dernière fois qu’elles s’étaient vues, lors d’un repas au manoir Londubat qui se trouvait à deux ou trois kilomètres de là, Alda avait un rhume, certainement causé par ses allergies au pollen.  
  
— Un peu de repos et quelques tisanes, tout simplement, répondit-elle en se tapotant la joue. J’ai vu que vous continuiez la broderie. Que va représenter ce sur quoi vous travaillez actuellement ?  
— Un paysage que j’ai photographié près de chez Harfang et Callidora.  
— Ah ! Ces deux-là ont réussi à se créer un vrai petit cocon. Enfin, ce n’est pas de cela que je souhaitais vous parler ! J’aimerais vous demander un service en fait, pour tout vous dire.  
— Un service ? répéta Augusta sur un ton qu’elle espéra aimable.  
— Oui ! Voyez-vous ! C’est l’anniversaire de ma sœur. Elle fête ses soixante ans en août et je me demandais si vous auriez l’obligeance de lui faire une de vos jolies broderies.  
— Vous souhaitez me passer une commande ? s’enthousiasma-t-elle malgré elle.  
— Non, je souhaite vous demander un service. Nous sommes une famille après tout ! Il est important de savoir s’entraider. Bien entendu, je payerai le matériel, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle lui offrait là une grande faveur.  
  
Augusta esquissa un sourire forcé avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. C’était le seul moyen pour elle de contenir son agacement. Sa belle-mère n’était pas une personne mauvaise, mais elle manquait certainement de sens commun quant au travail qu’amènerait ce petit service. À moins qu’elle le sache, mais qu’elle trouve cela acceptable. Ils étaient une famille, après tout !  
  
— Il faudra que vous me précisiez un peu plus ce que vous souhaitez que je représente.  
— Je ne suis pas encore certaine. Je sais qu’elle aime beaucoup les hiboux. Vous pourriez en faire un ?  
— Avec le fil adéquat, oui.  
— Parfait ! Faites les achats à la mercerie de Mrs Foster et mettez cela sur mon compte ! Vous pourrez l’animer ?  
— Bien entendu, comme je le fais pour tous les travaux, ne put-elle s’empêcher d’ajouter.  
— Parfait, répéta Mrs Londubat en la fixant. Et sinon ! Comment va mon fils ?  
— Il se porte bien. Le travail l’occupe beaucoup.  
— J’imagine que vous lui faites de bons petits plats pour qu’il reste alerte et plein d’énergie.  
— Bien entendu !  
— C’est bien… souffla-t-elle, pensive. Dites ! Je sais que… que le sujet n’est pas toujours des plus aisés à aborder, mais je ne peux continuer à me terrer dans le silence alors que je tiens peut-être une solution.  
— Une solution ? demanda Augusta sans comprendre.  
  
Qu’est-ce que sa belle-mère allait bien pouvoir lui sortir ?  
  
— Oui, je… Je n’ai pas osé avant car je me disais que, comme Harfang et Callidora, vous finiriez par y arriver, que je savais que cela vous faisait certainement de la peine, mais les années passent et…  
  
La femme ouvrit son sac sur ses genoux et en sortit un sachet d’herbes séchées.  
  
— À boire, infusé dans de l’eau chaude. Pas bouillante, surtout, juste chaude ! Il faut que vous buviez ça dès la fin de votre période d’indisposition et cela pendant quatorze jours.  
— Je vous remercie, Mrs Londubat, répliqua Augusta, un sourire crispé étirant ses lèvres.  
  
Elle prit le petit paquet et le posa sur le plateau, à côté de la théière.  
  
— Vous verrez, cela fonctionne, lui assura Alda en lui tapotant doucement la main.  
— De quoi est-ce composé ?  
— D’herbes en tout genre ! C’est une recette de la sage-femme qui m’a aidée à mettre mes enfants au monde, expliqua-t-elle.  
— D’accord. En tout cas, cela est vraiment gentil de votre part, déclara-t-elle poliment.  
— Je vous prie. Ce n’est pas grand-chose, répliqua-t-elle avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.  
  
Délicatement, la femme finit sa boisson et reposa le petit récipient en porcelaine. Avec grâce, elle vérifia l’heure sur sa montre à gousset et s’excusa. Il fallait qu’elle rentre superviser la préparation du déjeuner. Augusta la raccompagna à la porte et fut ravie de la voir s’éloigner dans la lande, vers la demeure ancestrale des Londubat.  
  
Sans perdre un instant d’un sortilège précis, la jeune femme fit revenir le service à thé dans la cuisine où il fut lavé. Elle jeta un coup d’œil au petit sachet d’herbes et, sans hésiter, le jeta dans la poubelle. Le problème ne venait pas d’elle après tout.  
  
Ce midi-là, la jeune femme se décida à faire un plat italien qu’elle avait découvert au début de son mariage et qu’elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle alla récupérer des conserves qu’elle avait faites l’année passée dans la cave ainsi qu’environ quatre cents grammes de viande de bœuf hachée. En passant, elle prit note qu’il ne lui restait presque plus d’aliments frais et qu’elle allait devoir aller au marché sous peu.  
  
Comme la veille, Iain revint peu avant l’heure du déjeuner. Il avait bonne mine et semblait satisfait de sa matinée. Augusta ne put s’empêcher de rougir, bien qu’elle jouât la carte de la modestie, quand il la félicita sur sa cuisine. Après le repas, Iain s’installa à la table sur la terrasse et commença à travailler sur ses plantes. À l’heure du thé, Augusta lui apporta un plateau avec tout le nécessaire.  
  
— Oh ! Laissez-moi débarrasser mes affaires, je vous en prie, dit-il en le faisant précipitamment.  
— Oh ! Ne vous en faites pas et prenez votre temps, dit-elle en continuant à faire léviter le plateau.  
  
Finalement, lorsque tous ses papiers et ses plantes furent rangés dans son grand classeur en cuir, il posa ce dernier au pied de sa chaise et le plateau put être posé délicatement sur la table.  
  
— Vous ne prenez pas le thé avec moi ? s’étonna-t-il en ne voyant qu’une tasse.  
— Oh ! C’est juste que je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.  
— Vous ne me dérangez pas, Mrs Londubat, rétorqua-t-il en souriant. Et puis, vous êtes chez vous alors il serait mal venu de ma part d’exiger que vous restiez dans votre salon.  
— Très bien alors ! _Accio_ tasse en porcelaine banche et rose, lança-t-elle en levant sa baguette.  
  
Elle l’attrapa au vol quand cette dernière arriva devant elle et s’installa face à Iain. Poliment, elle le servit avant de verser le liquide dans sa propre tasse. Le jeune homme avait un doux sourire, qu’il arborait la plupart du temps, mais Augusta crut voir une légère pointe de gêne dans son regard.  
  
— Que faisiez-vous avant que je vous dérange ?  
— Je répertoriais ce que j’avais ramassé ce matin. D’ailleurs, il faudra que je fasse sécher tout ça dès que possible, après notre petit goûter, certainement, expliqua-t-il. Et comme je vous ai dit, Mrs Londubat, vous ne me dérangez absolument pas. Au contraire, cela me fait plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec un autre humain. Paraît-il que j’ai un peu trop tendance à parler aux plantes, plaisanta-t-il.  
  
Il porta précipitamment sa tasse à ses lèvres, comme s’il en avait trop dit et but une longue gorgée. Augusta détourna prestement le regard en se rendant compte qu’elle fixait sa pomme d’Adam avec trop d’insistance. De nouveau, le silence s’installa entre eux. Voulant sans doute prendre une pose plus détendue, Iain se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Son regard parcourut le petit cottage.  
  
— Vous avez une bien belle maison, remarqua-t-il, sincère.  
— Elle est charmante, en effet. C’est une des nombreuses dépendances du domaine familial des Londubat, répondit-elle.  
— Oui, c’est ce que Tristan m’a dit.  
  
Augusta se sentit mortifiée en voyant qu’encore une fois un silence gênant s’installait entre eux. Iain fixait toujours la maison d’un air pensif, comme s’il cherchait un nouveau sujet de conversation.  
  
— Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps mon époux et vous, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.  
— Depuis notre première année à Poudlard. On s’est rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. J’étais tout seul, un peu effrayé. Je ne savais pas trop où j’allais, vous comprenez.  
  
Il n’eut pas besoin d’insister pour qu’elle comprenne qu’il parlait de son statut du Sang et ce que cela impliquait en termes de nouveautés pour un enfant de onze ans.  
  
— On s’est immédiatement bien entendu lui et moi. Il m’a expliqué les maisons, qu’il voulait aller à Gryffondor comme son père, son frère et sa sœur avant lui. Tous les Londubat sont passés par cette maison ! C’est ce qu’il m’a dit ce jour-là. Enfin, il a été réparti à Gryffondor, moi aussi et on a pu se retrouver là-bas. Vous étiez à Serdaigle, je me trompe ?  
— En effet, j’étais à Serdaigle, répondit-elle, ravie malgré elle qu’il s’en rappelle.  
— La maison des érudits, souffla-t-il en souriant.  
  
Son regard était si intense qu’Augusta le détourna et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
  
— Oh, vous savez… C’est juste que nous aimons le savoir.  
  
Il resta silencieux plusieurs secondes et reporta son attention au loin. Derrière le mur de la propriété s’étendaient de magnifiques landes balayées par le vent.  
  
— Vous vivez vraiment dans une belle région, souffla-t-il. Vous plaisez-vous ici ? questionna-t-il soudainement.  
— Si, je me plais. Oui, je pense, bafouilla-t-elle. Nous avons notre propre maison, un joli terrain et les Moldus du village d’à côté sont des plus charmants, ajouta-t-elle. Et vous, Monsieur ? Vous plaisiez-vous en Australie ?  
— J’y ai passé de bons moments, d’autres plus tristes, mais j’ai toujours été bien entouré. Oui, je crois qu’on peut dire que je m’y suis plu.  
— Et le Canada ? Pourquoi avoir choisi ce pays ? Vous allez tout de même passer d’un extrême à un autre en ce qui concerne le climat, remarqua-t-elle.  
— Je pense que j’avais besoin de changement, répondit-il.  
  
Augusta se rappela ses paroles d’il y a quelques jours et de l’évocation d’une certaine Carol. Avait-il décidé de quitter l’Australie à cause d’elle ?  
  
— J’avais lu dans un journal que le poste de professeur de Botanique à l’école de Mrs et Mr Barebone se libérait et je me suis dit que c’était l’occasion.  
— Je n’ai jamais rencontré Euphrasia Barebone, mais sa mère est venue à Poudlard. Elle rendait visite au professeur Dumbledore. Certains disent que c’est elle qui a réussi à le convaincre d’aller se confronter à Grindelwald.  
— Et vous pensez que c’est le cas ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c’est qu’il a fini par le faire un peu près un an plus tard. Dans tous les cas, cela ne change rien au fait que Callisto Crabtree est une grande sorcière ! Savez-vous qu’elle est la plus jeune Première Ministre à avoir jamais été nommée au Canada ? Elle a commencé en bas dans le département de la police magique et a monté les échelons un à un. Et tout ça en étant mariée et en élevant quatre enfants ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? Pardon ! C’est juste que…  
  
Elle se tut, les joues rouges.  
  
— Navrée, j’ai toujours tendance à m’emporter quand…  
— Quand on parle d’un de vos modèles ?  
— Oh ! Un de mes modèles ? Euh… Je ne dirai pas cela comme ça ! Plutôt une inspiration !  
— Et une très bonne, alors !  
  
Le silence s’installa de nouveau entre eux. Iain semblait pensif, comme s’il pesait le pour et le contre avant de continuer de parler. Finalement, il dut se dire que le sujet n’était pas approprié, car il préféra dériver la discussion vers la météo. Ce jour-là, comme depuis près d’une semaine et demie, le beau temps était au rendez-vous et la température était très agréable. Après avoir épuisé tout ce qu’ils avaient à dire sur le retour du printemps, Augusta s’excusa et mit fin au goûter. En rentrant, elle jeta un coup d’œil à la pendule accrochée au mur, et écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu’ils avaient parlé pendant près de quarante-cinq minutes. Malgré les moments de gêne, elle devait avouer qu’elle n’avait pas vu le temps passer. Bien que cette constatation lui fit peur, un sentiment d’étrange bonheur s’insinua en elle. Elle esquissa un sourire, rêveuse tout en lançant le sort pour laver la vaisselle. À l’extérieur, Iain avait recommencé à travailler sur ses plantes. Il releva son visage vers la fenêtre de la cuisine à cet instant-là et la jeune femme n’eut pas le temps de se cacher avant qu’il la voie l’observer. L’ancien Gryffondor leva la main pour la saluer et, sans attendre, elle fit de même.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment précis qu’Augusta sut qu’il était trop tard.

*  
**  
*

Ce soir-là, comme la plupart du temps depuis l’arrivée de Iain une semaine plus tôt, Augusta décida de monter dans la chambre conjugale dès la fin du dîner. Elle s’installa dans son lit et sortit le roman qu’elle avait commencé la veille. Il racontait l’histoire d’une inspectrice de la police magique qui enquêtait sur une série de meurtres dans le Canada sorcier des années mille neuf cent dix et Augusta s’était fait la réflexion plus d’une fois que le personnage, bien qu’elle ne fasse pas partie du peuple Métis, ressemblait beaucoup à Callisto Crabtree.  
  
Elle en était arrivée à l’interrogatoire d’un suspect quand deux coups frappés à la porte annoncèrent l’arrivée de Tristan. La jeune femme leva le nez de sa lecture et suivit son époux du regard alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le paravent afin de se changer. Il sortit quelques instants plus tard, vêtu d’un de ses pyjamas habituels et s’installa dans le lit à côté d’elle.  
  
— Que lis-tu aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil au livre.  
— Un roman policier. _Les aventures de Georgia Hamilton_ , dit-elle.  
  
Du coin de l’œil, elle le vit hocher la tête tandis qu’elle gardait le regard fixé sur l’ouvrage, sans le lire.  
  
— Tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
— Charmante ! Ta mère est passée, dit-elle.  
— Ma mère ? Que voulait-elle ?  
— Me demander de broder quelque chose pour ta tante. Ah oui ! Et aussi me donner des herbes pour combattre mon manque de fertilité, ajouta-t-elle après avoir fait mine de réfléchir.  
— J’imagine qu’elle voulait seulement bien faire, répliqua-t-il d’une voix peu sûre.  
— Mmh… Certainement ! répondit-elle d’un ton blasé. Ton père t’a-t-il apporté une potion de vigueur ? Il paraît qu’elle fonctionne très bien, ajouta-t-elle d’un ton qu’elle espérait indifférent.  
  
À côté d’elle, la jeune femme entendit son époux pousser un soupir.  
  
— Tu sais très bien que notre absence d’enfant me fait autant de peine qu’à toi, finit-il par lâcher.  
— Peut-être, mais ce n’est pas ta fertilité qui est remise en cause mais la mienne, remarqua-t-elle.  
— Si tu veux tout savoir, mon père m’a déjà pris à part pour me demander si tout allait bien en bas, rétorqua-t-il d’une voix sèche.  
  
Augusta ne put s’empêcher de relever son visage vers son époux tandis qu’elle reposait son livre sur mes genoux.  
  
— Et pourquoi ne pas m’en avoir parlé ?  
— Parce que je ne voulais pas qu’on s’apitoie sur mon sort. Nous sommes tous les deux dans une situation difficile.  
— En effet, mais tu as tes amants, alors que moi je n’ai que ma cuisine et la broderie, souffla-t-elle d’une voix triste.  
— Augusta ! On en a déjà parlé, soupira-t-il. Si tu veux prendre un amant, tu sais bien que je ne m’y opposerais pas, du moment que tu restes discrète et que…  
— Et que je ne tombe pas enceinte de lui, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
La jeune femme se mit à genoux sur son lit, faisant tomber par la même occasion son livre par terre. Elle attrapa la main droite de son époux entre les siennes et l’amena contre son ventre.  
  
— Tristan ! Tu sais que je veux un enfant. Nous avons essayé pendant des années et…  
— Et tu penses qu’en avoir un avec un autre homme réglerait notre problème ? Je refuse ! lâcha-t-il d’une voix froide. Bonne nuit, Augusta, ajouta-t-il en arrachant sa main des siennes.  
  
Sans un regard pour elle, Tristan éteignit la bougie de son côté du lit et se coucha pour dormir. Bien qu’elle tente de les retenir les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la jeune femme.  
  
— Bonne nuit, Tristan, dit-elle d’une voix qu’elle espérait dure.  
  
Elle prit une grande inspiration, souffla sur la bougie et lui tourna le dos pour dormir. Augusta sentait son cœur se remplir de haine alors qu’elle repensait à tous les sacrifices qu’elle avait acceptés pour lui. Elle ne lui avait demandé pourtant qu’une chose en échange, une chose qu’il refusait de lui donner. Les yeux fermés, une volonté inébranlable enserrant tout son être, la jeune femme décida de ne plus attendre. Elle obtiendrait ce qu’elle voulait d’une manière ou d’une autre.


End file.
